


Furiously Falling For You

by Nadin



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Pillow Talk, everything i wanted this scene to be, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadin/pseuds/Nadin
Summary: “Stay.”He felt the word fall from her lips rather than heard it, so close… And everything around themstopped.From the inn scene onward.





	Furiously Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder Woman both saved and destroyed my soul. This movie is the best thing that happened to us all, and I will never be convinced otherwise.  
> That being said, its ending was beyond heartbreaking, so let's make it slightly less so, shall we? 
> 
> This is my first WW work, please be kind :)
> 
> Title from the song 'Curious Heart' by Amy Stroup (because it's SOOOOOO Wondertrev!)

Deep down, Steve Trevor knew he was not a good guy.

Decent to a certain degree, if had to put a label on it. Good enough to care for the choices he’d made. Brave, perhaps – there was no way around it in his line of work.

However, a truly good guy would have walked out of that door because it was the right thing to do, for Diana’s sake as well as his own. They were in the middle of the war that was bigger than both of them, and he knew better than to be disillusioned by one victory that could mean little in the long run.

A good guy wouldn’t have put his wants above anything and everything else because he was scared he might not get another chance.

A good guy wouldn’t have wondered if he qualified as one.

In the flickering candlelight that was casting dancing shadows around them, Steve allowed himself a moment of hesitation before throwing caution and reason out the window.

Two steps toward her--

“ _Stay_.”

He felt the word fall from her lips rather than heard it, so close… And everything around them _stopped_.

His breath hitched in his throat when Diana’s mouth brushed against his, tentatively at first but not at all uncertain, nimble fingers trailing down his cheek. His heart pounding, he pushed his hands into her hair, feeling its silky softness and fullness against his skin, intoxicated by the taste of her. Pulled her closer, unable to resist the need to feel her - something that was lingering in the periphery of his mind since the moment he saw her, so beautiful it almost hurt to look.

Her lips parted, deepening the kiss, his bulky jacket bunched in her fists, and there was only so much he could do to stop himself from floating away. If she wasn’t holding him, he’d turn to dust and smoke there and then.

“What?” She asked, confused, when he chuckled against her mouth.

Steve brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, his calloused skin seemingly so much rougher than hers. “You taste like snow,” he breathed out, and swallowed hard, his head spinning, when she smiled that heavenly smile of hers, the one that was like sunshine, lighting him up on the inside.

It was impossible to imagine that they’d left London only this morning, freed the village of Veld a few measly hours ago. One day that felt like a lifetime, and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. The time bending and twisting around them in the intricate pattern he couldn’t figure out.

 _She deserves better than this_ , a thought flashed through his mind. Better than this senseless war and carnage and the madness that the people brought upon themselves, all gods be damned. She had the biggest heart, the kindest soul of everyone he’d ever met. Sure, she deserved someone better than _him_. Yet, he was all Steve had to give, and the thought was flushed out of his mind when she gripped the hair on the back of his head, kissing him hard, claiming all he was willing to office.

“Are you sure?” He rasped breathlessly before the last sliver of logic got shattered under the sheer force of need coursing through his veins, his mind oddly blank as he tried not to fall off the edge of the world.  

Without another word, she stepped back, still holding his gaze, the world around them hazy and unfocused. She flicked her fingers, and just like that her black cloak fell down to the floor, pooling at their feet, the gold of her armor glowing in the flickering light of the fire. Steve stared back, drinking her in, transfixed, scared to so much as blink for fear of having her disappear. She leaned into him, hands framing his face, thumbs running over the scruff on his cheeks. He sucked in a sharp breath, catching her, tasting her smile, allowing her to devour him whole.

A pause.  A nod. And then her hands were sliding under his sweater and pushing it up and over his head, each gesture carefully controlled to keep the electric desire at bay, make the moment last.

She unbuckled one of her wrist guards and let the gravity take it. “Let me.” Steve caught her arm and slipped the other one off, somewhat surprised to find out what were made of tough leather rather than metal, smooth and cool to the touch; lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, all without breaking the eye contact, watching Diana’s eyes go almost completely black, the stutter of her pulse not lost of him.  

Outside, he could still hear the people laughing, the music spilling from the open windows of the tavern on the other side of the plaza as the snow continued to fall, melting on the dark windowpanes, but it all felt unreal somehow, removed and cut off this space, and the warmth of her touch, and her hands mapping his face, and he could barely hear the outbursts of laughter through the deafening blood rush in his ears and the thunderous hammering of his heart that threatened to break out of his ribcage any moment now.

His hand curled over Diana’s jaw, lifting her face to find her mouth with his again.

“Here,” she murmured, guiding his hands to the clasps that held her bodice in place. The skirt followed suit, and then she was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as their lips continues to meet in hasty, desperate kisses. Not made of porcelain and steel as he somewhat expected after seeing her singlehandedly disarm half of the German army only a few hours ago, her skin was silky-soft and warm, and he wanted to put his hands all over her, kiss every inch of her until he knew her body better than anyone else.

Soft and languid in his arms, she followed his lead, and the trust that it enticed made him ache on the inside. Stripped off her armour in every sense, she was willing to give as much as she wanted to take, the low sounds of appreciation in the back of her throat setting his blood on fire, filling him with inexplicable, fierce protectiveness. It was ridiculous, really. Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons didn’t need him, of all people, to shield her from the world. Didn’t need anyone, for that matter – hell, she could probably snap him in half without even noticing - but when her hands moved not at all uncertainly over his body, when he was breathing in her sweet scent as his lips danced over whatever part of her he could reach with the urgency of someone who knew that this was not going to last, all he wanted to do was hold her close and never let go.

He caught her wrist, pressing it into the pillow above her head, and while Diana’s eyes kept dropped shut, her back arching into him as he started to move above her, he never tore his off of her, his gaze following the gentle slope of her forehead, the straight line of her nose, the slightly parted red lips.

“Steve…” His name fell from her lips like a plea, and he snagged her mouth with his in a long kiss, swallowing her moan.

And then suddenly she rolled them over, pinning him to the mattress, so gorgeous above him he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, suspended in this moment where nothing else existed but her. Her hair was falling like a veil over one side of her face, hiding her features from him, save for a playful smile, her eyes locked one his. Hands clasped over his forearms, she swayed her hips, watching his gaze go wild. He’d never wanted anyone more.  

“I think I’m getting a hang of it,” she whispered, dipping her head to trace her mouth along his jaw, her breathing erratic and matching his.

Steve cupped the back of her head, fingers tangled in her wild mane, pulling her mouth to his again. “You are,” he muttered, spinning into bright, sparkling oblivion.

\---

A giggle bubbled up in Diana chest, the sound bouncing off the walls and reverberating into Steve’s very core, the only thing he wanted to hear. Tangled in the sheets, she pressed her forehead into his shoulder, her body shaking with a soundless laughter.

Still breathless, his heated skin pricking with goosebumps as the cool air of the room wrapped around him. He should have gotten up, threw a log or two into the fire perhaps. Before they froze to death, Steve thought. Except it was too much trouble, his muscles unresponsive and his bones too liquefied to move, his breath nowhere to be found still.

“What?” He asked nonetheless, turning to her.

“Cleo was wrong,” Diana glanced up, her mouth curved into a contemplative smile.

Steve chuckled, feeling the colour rise up his cheeks. “What? Men are not useless after all?”

She propped up on her elbow, looking down at him, her eyes glinting with amusement. “Not entirely,” she admitted, and he let out a hearty guffaw. He lifted his arm, and Diana ducked under it, scooting closer, allowing him to tuck her into him.

Half-draped over him, one of her calved curled over one of his, she rested her chin on the back of her wrist, watching him in the dim light.

“I never thought it could be like this,” she said softly.

Steve brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, unable to stop smiling (looking like a total moron probably, he suspected). Unable to stop touching her. “Like what?”

She studied him for a long moment, head tilted pensively to her shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly. His heart skipped a beat under this gaze, then another, then plummeted down into his stomach. This was what free-falling felt like, he figured. Only better.

“Like magic,” she shook head at how it came out.

He smirked, one eyebrow arched. “You said that about the snow.”

Warm lips brushed a feather-light kiss to his collarbone before she tucked her face under his chin, Steve’s fingers threading lazily through her hair.

“Everything feels magical,” she murmured, a smile in her voice.

 _You are magical_ , he thought, but it sounded corny and silly even in his head, and so he simply pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, his hand curled over hers lying on his chest, his thumb absently tracing her long fingers.

“Is this what people do, too?” Diana asked quietly, rubbing her nose against his jaw, her voice barely a whoosh of breath on his skin. “When there is no war?”

Despite his drooping eyes and the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake his mind and body, Steve’s attention snapped back to present, a laugh rumbling deep in his chest. It was incredible, really, how her wisdom and intelligence and god knew how many years of combat training mixed with an almost child-like naiveté, the kind of openness he hadn’t seen in another person in a very long time, if ever.

That was it, he thought. That was the reason he wanted so badly to shelter her from the rest of the world – so she could keep holding on to this pure innocence and utmost trust in the goodness of the mankind.

“More than anything else, I guess,” he responded, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her back.

If only they could make it through tomorrow, and a few days after that… He didn’t dare think that far ahead, didn’t dare hope, not since the war broke out, but if – _if_ – they could get to the other side of this mess… They could go to Paris, and once the thoughts started pouring in, there was no stopping them. They could go to Paris, take a cruise down the Seine River, have breakfast in our of the myriad cafes scattered all over the city, climb all the way up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and have the world at their feet. And quite frankly, after Diana vs. Revolving Door, he couldn’t wait to introduce her to an elevator.

Or they could go to Italy. She’d love the winding narrow streets of Rome, the turquoise waters of Venice, the magnificence of Vatican. He knew she would. If nothing else, she would certainly appreciate Italian ice-cream – he’d heard it was the best in the world.

His thoughts skidded to a halt – it had been so long since he allowed himself to dream of tomorrow, leave alone of anything beyond that that it didn’t even feel natural anymore. He’d always been good at what he was doing because he had little to hold on to, or at least that was what Steve kept telling himself. For years.

A few days ago, if he suddenly disappeared without a trace, the world wouldn’t know, and quite frankly, he wouldn’t have cared much, either. Now, he refused to close his eyes for fear of having this moment end before he was ready. He’d flew an airplane that had only half a tank of fuel, worked for months amidst the enemy, never knowing if he was going to see the light of another day, he was shot, even stabbed once, but he’d never in his life been more terrified than he was now, thinking that he might never have a chance to walk the streets of Italy and dance under the stars with the woman who fitted against him like she was sculpted from clay for him and him alone.

Curled into him, Diana shifted, shivering slightly.

“You cold?” He asked. She was shaking her head a no, lips brushing in reassurance against his shoulder but Steve was pulling the covers over them nonetheless. She might be invincible, but the basic human comfort was certainly not an alien concept to her. “Better?”

She looked up, slipped her hand from underneath his and reached over to run her fingers over his cheek, touch the cut above his eyebrow, the one that only now started to heal after his plane crash, pushing his hair back from his forehead, dark eyes taking him in.

“She was right. Antiope.”

His eyebrows creased. “About what?”

“The fight is never fair.”

He was twisting a lock of hair in his fingers, eyes locked on hers, anchored by her solid presence. “No,” he said simply, the wistfulness in his words matching hers. “It’s not.” A pause. His throat closed up. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Maybe not,” she agreed, pulling away, hovering over him, her face an inch away from his, fingers curling in his hair. He could feel the shift in her like it was a physical thing, an electric shock that surged through her and into him. “But I can make it be worth it.”

He pushed up, meeting her mouth halfway, the weariness that felt like lead pressing his body into the old mattress gone without a trace.

Steve pulled her to him, catching her gasp that morphed into a moan. On the other side of the night was only uncertainty and death, but they had tonight, and he needed to sear every moment of this night into his memory strong enough to last several lifetimes.

\---

It wasn’t cold enough for the snow to stay. It was splotched over the slanting roofs here and there, but the small cobbled plaza in front of the inn was dark and muddy as the night before. Unlike the previous night, however, it was empty and eerily quiet, and if it wasn’t for a few wispy trails of smoke rising from the chimneys here and there and a soft rumble of someone’s – Steve was fairly certain it was Sammie - snoring somewhere downstairs, it’d be easy to believe that the place was completely deserted.

Add crumbling buildings and half-collapsed walls to it, and the landscape before him looked so much more devastating.

His gaze skimmed over the rooftops and then the field and the forest behind it, its bare gnarly hands scraping the low November sky. There, on the other side of it, was where everything would end today, one way or another. Charged with odd energy coursing through his veins, Steve felt his insides twist. He was no fatalist, he never believed in premonition and was very careful about the concept of a gut feeling, but the mere thought of what was waiting for them at the end of this journey was making him sick to the stomach.

“Steve?”

Startled, he glanced over his shoulder to find Diana sitting on the bed, a sheet pooling around her and dark hair cascading down her shoulders. So breathtakingly gorgeous he didn’t know how his heart wasn’t bursting in his chest with every beat.

“Hey,” he breathed out, a corner of his mouth curling up in a smile he couldn’t bite back, his mind trying to capture this moment, save it forever.

“Is everything--” Her eyebrows creased in alarm and she reached for the sword propped against the wall by the bed, her body tensing visibly.

Steve shook his head in a hasty reassurance. “No, it’s ok. We’re good.”

Diana paused, dropped her hand, assertive eyes roaming over his features. He could practically see the weight of concern left off her body.

She climbed out of the bed, the sheet trailing behind her – not in shame or self-consciousness, neither of which seemed to be an issue for as long as he knew her, but rather because untangling out of it was too much trouble. Two steps toward him, and she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing to his back.

She brushed a kiss to his bare shoulder and tucked her face into the hollow of his neck as he hugged her arms to him, feeling her breathe slowly behind him, her hair tickling his skin.

In the harsh daylight, however soft yet, the room looked even smaller, even more cramped than it seemed the night before, and he couldn’t help but wonder when was the last time the place saw anything but blood and tears. It was a goddamn miracle this whole village wasn’t wiped off the face of the Earth like many others that were far less lucky. And yet, these old walls contained his whole universe now where even the texture of the air felt different, crackling with static.

“Is it time?” Diana asked softly, resting her chin on his shoulder, her eyes following his – over the half-destroyed village and past the forest, searching the horizon hidden in the early morning mist.

“No.” Steve turned to her, found her gaze. “It’s early, we still have time.” Tried to keep a straight, solemn face. “You don’t want to deal with Charlie at the crack of dawn, I’m telling you.”

She didn’t take the bait.

“Do you believe me, Steve?” She tilted her hear quizzically, searching his face for something. “Do you believe that we can stop this madness?”

He turned around in the circle of her arms, his hand anchored on the small of her back holding her close. Tucked her hair behind her ear, studying her expression as she watched him, waiting for his response. Steve’s throat closed up, his mouth going dry by the second. Her gaze was open and earnest, and it hurt him so damn much to think that no one ever trusted him like this – blindly, unapologetically. He traced his fingertips down her cheek as if trying to read her like she was written in braille.

Everyone always said that honesty was important, but one on ever mentioned what a massive responsibility it was, too. Her words, her whole world went against everything he ever believed in, against logic and common sense as he knew them, so much so that Steve wasn’t even sure that the island was real until they reached London and his world shifted back into place where it belonged. Until he knew for a fact that Diana wasn’t a figment of his imagination. But gods… the connection between the mayhem and the influence of something ethereal was beyond him, beyond his wildest fantasies.

But how could he look into her eyes and think that? How could he be doubting her after having lived through yesterday and seen what she’d done with an army of people possessing the most advanced weapons on earth? How could he not return the same blind trust?

He’d follow her to hell and back if he had to – and by the look of things, that might just be the plan – and would put his life in her hands without thinking twice, and maybe the gods were not at fault here, maybe the humanity was not as inherently good as she thought it was and this was the price they were paying for their greed and selfishness and arrogance, but if this was her reality, if this was the way she saw the universe, who was he to wreck it for her?  

“I want to,” he responded honestly. And he did.

She studied him for a long moment, then nodded, and the tightness in his east eased. Palm cupped over her cheek, he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, wishing he could seal this moment in time, make it last forever.

Diana tilted her head, finding his mouth with hers, the aching need inside him flaring up with such a force it all but knocked him off his feet.

“Come to bed.” Her voice was barely a whisper, echoing his own thoughts.

A grin spread over Steve’s face, his worries chased away for the time being. He couldn’t know wat was waiting for them on the other side of that forest, behind the hills, but here, in this small room, they had some time still, and he knew better than to waste it.

“Only if you promise me something,” he murmured. Diana’s eyebrow arched curiously, and he tugged at the sheet still wrapped around her like a cocoon. “Take this off.”

She let go of the knot she was holding with her hand and a piece of white fabric fell down to their feet, and suddenly nothing was funny anymore…

\---

Later, when the sun came up, flooding the room with soft light that filtered through patchy clouds floating above the roofs and the village started to wake up, they got dressed in easy camaraderie. The feeling of being alive, intense and electrifying, was surging along Steve’s skin as he glanced up at Diana who was affixing her armour in place. Black hair thrown over one shoulder, eyebrows creased in concentration. Majestic.

She glanced up and caught him looking, and Steve moved toward her without a word, reaching for the clasps on the back of her bodice, snapping them in place.

“I could do that, you know,” she noted, half-pleased and half-amused.

“I know.” He thought he could drown in her eyes, and there wouldn’t be a better way to go.

All geared up, his heavy coat hanging over his uniform and a rifle slung over his shoulder, Steve opened the door for her, allowing the rush of chilly air from the hallway into the room. The mood had shifted already, her entire form coiled like a spring ready to snap, and Steve could practically hear the gears in her head turning. Outside of the inn, the world was waiting, the mission bigger than all of them looming before them, ominous and inevitable.

There was a fine line between bravery and recklessness, and they were going to cross it today. Their plan was insane, he could feel it in his bones, and for the first time in his life, he wasn’t sure about anything.

Diana picked up her shield, the sword that looked feather-light in the battle clutched in her hand. She paused before him on the way out, her gaze softening momentarily.

“Steve?”

His mouth opened, then closed, the words nowhere to be found. In the early morning light, she looked so radiant, so powerful, so consuming… A real goddess that she was. He loved the sound of his name when she said it, couldn’t get enough of it, wanted to hear it for as long as they both lived.

“Whatever’s going to happen today… it’s going to be bad, as I’m sure you know, and whether Ludendorff is Ares or not… I—I don’t want to lose you.”

The words rushed out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, bite back the things that he’d been feeling for a while but only now managed to put into a coherent realization. His voice was hoarse and tight, desperate in a way he wasn’t familiar with, not for a while. Her lasso was nowhere near him, hidden safely under her black cloak, but he felt about as exposed as he was on the island when his will no longer belonged to him.

Her palm handed flat on his chest, grounding him like he could float into the sky, her reassuring gaze searching his stormy one. Steve touched his hand to her hair, smoothing it down. She’d put her tiara on, the metal cool against his skin when she tugged him closer, bringing their heads together.

“I will never let it happen,” Diana whispered.  

Just like that.

A statement. A sure thing. Like saying that the sun would come up tomorrow – not a promise, but something that simply _was_.

\---

He did, Steve thought as the sky was rushing toward him and the world below him was nothing but chaos. He believed her. Not in gods and not in greater good because everyone, every single person on Earth was making their own decisions and sometimes, these decisions had to be paid for. Sometimes, the humankind got what it deserved, and maybe this was it, or maybe she was going to truly wipe the evil off  and set them free, but suddenly, it wasn’t the point.

He might not have believed in the world the way she saw it, but he believed in her, in the good inside her, in the beauty of her soul. People did not deserve her, that much he knew for certain, but maybe they didn’t need to _deserve_ to be saved. Maybe the humankind simply needed someone to care enough to do it despite its flaws.

The sky was black around him, his head foggy. This airplane was not meant for this kind of altitude, and Steve was starting to feel dizzy, the change in atmospheric pressure and lack of oxygen making themselves known. He didn’t have much time, but his finger on the trigger of his gun seemed frozen. What felt like a sure thing on the ground suddenly became far less doable. He wanted to turn around and go back, let someone else deal with this mess. For once, he didn’t want to be a hero. What he wanted was to know if she’d heard what he told her because these were probably the most important words he’d ever said to another person.

His ears popped, his head feeling weirdly empty. He only needed to make sure—

Something bright exploded on the ground, so far away he could no longer make out the forms of the structures at the base he’d left behind. Could be nothing, Steve thought. Or could be everything. He wasn’t scared of dying. He was, however, scared out of his mind of not living anymore, of never finishing the things he’d started. For the first time in his life, he wanted _more_ , and the anxious exhilaration in his chest grew unbearable.

 _Now or never_.

He closed his eyes, summoned Diana’s face the way it looked this morning when he woke up the second time, soft and delicate and _his_.

“Forgive me,” he mouthed soundlessly.

And then he pulled the trigger….

\---

The field was cold and empty and quiet, and his whole body hurt. Steve blinked, tried to take a breath, wincing when it proved being a harder task than he thought.

The sky was brilliant-blue above him.

And the world felt brand new.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping it open-ended because it's totally how it ended and I'll never be convinced otherwise. Also, I'm really not done with these two. 
> 
> Hope you guys had fun :)


End file.
